


一次“汪美”的邂逅

by Jennifer_Z



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dogs, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Single Parents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Z/pseuds/Jennifer_Z
Summary: 单身父亲Tony Stark在狗狗公园遇到了一位金发帅气的陌生人。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	一次“汪美”的邂逅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Paw-fect Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201833) by [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula). 



> 大家喜欢的话快到原作下留下kudos吧！！！！

“爸爸！爸爸！爸爸！”

Tony继续尽力与面前复杂的衣服扣作斗争。说真的，为什么小孩子的衣服这么难搞。

“爸爸！爸爸！爸爸！”

他解决最后一个扣子之后抬头看面前这个毫不掩饰自己的兴奋的孩子。“是的？”

“我们要去看狗狗了！”Peter正好对着Tony的耳朵尖叫，让他忍不住皱着脸躲开。

“是的哥们，在那之前我们试着用在室内讲话的嗓门儿好吗，嗯？”他把他举起来放到楼梯上接着把他的脚塞到运动鞋里。“现在，我们再复习一遍规矩，当我们在狗狗公园的时候我们要怎么做？”

“在碰狗狗之前要询问狗主人，这样它们就不会被吓到。”Peter一边背诵着，一边几乎要从他的座位上跳起来，“我想看一只大的狗狗和一只小的，还有一只大的...”

Tony哼了一声“我确定那里有很多不同的狗狗，而且它们都会毛茸茸的还喜欢和小男孩玩，只要...?”

“我取得狗主人的同意。”

“没错。好了，带上你的背包然后我们上路。”

他们沿着路走着，Tony一路听着Peter的喋喋不休。当他们靠近繁忙的十字路口时他紧紧牵着Peter的手，感到胸口产生熟悉的恐惧。他仍然对繁忙的道路十分谨慎紧张，甚至是在仅闻到车子排放出的厚重的尾气的时候。他无法摆脱Peter刚学会走路的时竟然在他分心的时候直接冲到了街对面的恐怖回忆。那时他直接被吓到腿软，所以现在他要保证Peter一直在他身边。

一到达公园他便放松下来，并且让Peter兴奋地领着他到公园内被篱笆围起来作为狗狗公园的区域。Peter几乎在颤抖，在他们靠近到可以看到狗的时候尖声大叫“爸爸快看！”

“我看到了。”Tony说，不能停止微笑。他打开大门让他们来走进去接着将门在他们身后紧紧关上“好了，现在我们——”

“狗狗！”Tony转身看到Peter冲向一只棕色和白色相间有着毛茸茸的耳朵的大狗，他感觉自己的心都要跳到嗓子眼了。

“Peter！”

他追向他但仍不够近去阻止他，只能看着Peter的手碰上那只狗的脖子，离它的嘴如此靠近以至于有一秒种他的脑海中闪过如果这只狗对小孩子并不友好的话会发生的画面。

那只狗看着Peter。

然后舔了他，让他尖声大叫。Tony猛地放松下来，他的心仍在砰砰跳。“上帝啊”

“没关系的，”他身后一个声音说。“他喜欢孩子。”

Tony没有转身，仍看着Peter。“好的但是我们谈过这个的吧，我们有吗，Peter？我们在路上还背过呢，我们的规矩是什么？”Tony试图去掩饰他声音中的挫败感，但它就在那儿，实在藏不住。

“噢，”Peter说，仍然抱着狗。“我要先询问。”

“是的，不这么做的话我们就要回家，记得吗？”

Peter瞪大眼睛。“我很抱歉。我们真的要回家吗？这只狗狗喜欢我。”

Tony叹了口气。“不，我们不用，只要你去询问这位...”他转过身去意指这位狗主人，“Mr...”噢。哇哦。

“Rogers，但只是Steve就好，”这位金发美男面带微笑地说“然后这是Dodger。”

Tony噎住了，他的眼睛盯着这个人过于紧的衣服下的肌肉和这些肌肉动起来的样子。他清清嗓子。“Steve，好的，只要你问一下Steve你可不可以拍拍Dodger。”

“我可以吗？”Peter问，他的眼睛睁得更大了而且他知道可以利用自己的这个杀手锏。任何认为孩子们单纯天真的人马上会有下一件事找上头，Tony想。“求求你？”

“当然可以。”Steve说，手伸进他的口袋拿出一个红色的球。“你想给他扔这个吗？”

“太好了！”Peter尖叫着，跑过去拿过球。他转身笨手笨脚地将它扔出去。Dodger尽职尽责地跑出去几米尽管这几乎算不上是一个挑战。Steve笑出来声。Tony试着不要去看着他。

他有没有提到过他真的超辣的。

“可爱的孩子。”Steve说。Tony眨眨眼睛，努力去集中注意力。

“噢是的，他是甜心，尽管有时候他会忘了规矩。”

“他多大了？”

“五岁，刚上小学。”

“我敢说那一定很棒。我最好的朋友，他的孩子一个一岁一个三岁。他们很有趣，尽管总是和他们重复相同的游戏，这有点令人乏味。”Steve又笑了。“所以他是Peter而你是...？”

“噢老天，抱歉，Tony。”他伸出手。Steve用他的大手稳稳地握住了他。Tony可以感受到热量透过了他的手套。

“很高兴认识你。”Steve看向Dodger去接住球的地方。Peter追着他，每过几秒钟便发出短促的尖叫,到处播撒他咯咯的笑声。“我不得不注意到你们没有带一只狗来狗狗公园，你知道他是个孩子而不是一只小狗，对吧？”

Tony有点生气地说“当然，我想在最初的那几年后我们已经完全搞清楚了，这很显而易见，尽管如此，他在我们刚看完《爱宠大机密》之后的几周仍坚持要地上用盆吃饭，但很显然我们没有皮毛。”

Steve轻笑。”这通常是好迹象。”

Tony做手势去表示Peter有多开心。“小孩子喜欢狗。我想他已经大到我们可以养一只，但我想在我们真的带一只狗回家之前让他先习惯狗狗然后知道什么该做什么不该做。”

“确实。”Steve看起来很赞同。“这是个很好的主意，好过发现他们只是叶公好龙但已经来不及后悔了。”

“我就是这么想的。”Tony向四周看看试图抛出其他话题。“呃，所以你的工作是什——”

“爸爸！他不让我拿那个球！”一个恼怒又无奈的声音打断他然后Tony看到一张同样气恼的小脸看着他们。

“我能搞定这个。”Steve说着然后走过去向Peter展示要怎样让Dodger放下球而且下命令的时候要用什么样的手势。当这些奏效的时候，Peter的眼睛都瞪圆了。

“哇哦，他还可以做什么？”

接下来Tony得以看到一个超级辣的男人是如何靠让Dodger乖乖地坐下、打滚、握手和自己转圈来让自己的儿子大开眼界。这不是他在计划这次出游时想到会发生的事。

在某个时候有另外一只狗逛到这里来见Dodger。Steve让Peter询问了狗主人并且告诉了他接近这只哈巴狗最好的方法以及如何去小心地拍它。这实在是，好吧，有点让人讨厌因为Peter在其他人而不是自己的爸爸告诉他这些规矩的时候把所有事情都记得清清楚楚，但至少他现在记住了，所以Tony也没什么好抱怨的。

在太阳下山的时候Tony可以看见Peter走路时已经开始摇摇晃晃了，所以他靠近他们。“累了，伙计？”

Peter点点头，但十分不舍地看着Dodger，Tony感觉有点愧疚，但...“过来，我们已经占用了Steve太多的时间了。”他突然想到。“噢老天，我希望你没有什么事情要做，我相信你没有料到要花半个小时陪一个偶遇到的孩子。”

“没事，他是个很可爱的孩子。”Steve揉着他的后颈，有点尴尬地说。“呃，如果你想继续让他习惯狗狗，我和Dodger几乎每天同一时间都会来这里，如果没问题的话我很高兴他们可以继续一起玩。”

“真的吗？那会很棒。”Dodger和蔼可亲的天性让Tony十分放松，而且他不太情愿让Peter和其他狗相处。这会让他有点焦虑。“他是个好孩子。”Dodger很明显知道这个带有魔力的词语因为他低头将自己的脑袋推向Tony的手。Tony笑了，抚摸着他的头和后背。“他知道我正在说他，哈？“

”是的，他是一只很机灵的狗。”

Tony弯下腰把Peter抱起来，用手肘托着他，在Peter将头埋在他的肩膀里时微笑起来。“看来有人困啦，我们该回家了。”

Steve给Dodger系上他的狗绳然后和他们一起走出公园。他们走完全相反的方向，所以他们在那里说了再见。Steve重申了他的建议然后Tony同意把这个提上日程。

那天晚上当Tony爬上床的时候，他想到Steve以及Steve是如此的擅长与Peter相处。自从做了父亲之后Tony就没有真的约过会了，忙于学习市场贸易上的尔虞我诈，而且它不想犯他的父亲犯过的错。他们现在关系已经很好了，但是他们花了很多时间去谈话沟通才将他们的关系改善到现在的样子，而他绝对不想他和Peter也要这样。所以是吧，他太久没释放的欲望让他对一个完全是他的菜而且能够轻松解决他的宝贝的男人起了反应。

Steve不会感兴趣的。同时拥有一个孩子和一位伴侣要考虑的事情实在太多了，Tony能够理解这个。除此之外，Tony忙到没有时间来一段罗曼史，要同时做Stark Industries的技术研发和一位单身父亲，所以这一个无害的暗恋刚好适合给他做睡前小小的幻想。

他翻了个身将脸埋在枕头里，然后想着Steve漂亮的眼睛睡着了。

他们开始定期和Steve在公园见面。

Peter会和Dodger一直玩到他们都筋疲力尽，而Steve和Tony会坐着聊天。到后面Tony开始给他们俩带咖啡来驱散着冬日的寒冷，这让醇厚的咖啡和Steve的古龙水混合的味道开始成为Tony最爱的味道。

如果Tony足够坦诚的话，那他真的有一点为Steve沉沦了。他后来知道Steve是一个画家，为一家动物慈善机构工作，还有一个是退休护士的妈妈，简直像韩剧一样狗血。他还喜欢健身，这一点即使不告诉Tony他也能完全能猜到。

他真的很体贴而且很有趣，而且Peter喜欢他而且他还有一只可爱的狗而且——老实说，有太多的东西摆在这里Tony甚至不知道该怎么做。

今天他们出现的时候，玩耍时间不得不因为某个人带来的一只未受训练的贵宾犬引起的骚动而缩短。他不知道Steve有没有特别注意到这个，但是这只贵宾犬实在太狂躁了，导致它每次接近Peter和Dodger的时候都会让他马上紧张起来。最后，Steve建议他们转移阵地，让Peter在游乐场上和其他孩子一起玩来消耗他的精力。

这一开始很好，Peter在这些明亮的彩色塑料建筑里抱来抱去爬来爬去，但当他爬上一个攀爬架时，Tony感到一丝恐惧然后马上从长凳上站起来。

“Peter，离那里远点儿！”

“为什么？”又是那个总是让Tony感到十分愧疚的撅嘴，但他无法控制自己这么做。

“你可能会掉下来，来，站在平台上好吗？”

“我不想。”

“Peter。”

“我觉得他会没事的Tony，地上有安全垫呢。”Steve上前说，看起来很关心，但是有点害怕Tony会变得暴躁。

”噢是吗？那怎么不见这阻止每年有二十万孩子因为在游乐场上受伤而被送到急救室？这有吗？”

“好吧确实没有但是——”

“如果他摔断手臂来怎么办？或者掉下来然后戳到胸口？”

“我觉得你有一点反应过度了...”

“那就是我坐在急救室外等着他——”Tony打断自己,试图不要令那些曾经总是让他想到的回忆充满他的大脑。现在他这么说确实有点不公平，Steve没经历过，不应该知道这些事。“抱歉。”

“没关系。”

“不，这不是。”

“真的，没关系。我不知道完整的故事而且他是你的孩子，抱歉我越界了。”

“我为自己的大吼大叫感到抱歉。”

Peter在他刚刚说话的时候已经爬下来去荡秋千了，这让Tony的肩膀放松下来。

”如果你不介意的话，”Steve开始说话，他显得有点尴尬。“你看起来对他很紧张，是因为...是因为只有你和他吗？”

“是的，他的出现是个意外，他的生母是我在研讨会上遇到的同行的科学家。她不想当一个母亲，她不想放弃她的事业。但是，我不知道，我觉得我一直都想要孩子，尽管我一直不知道这一点直到他出现并成为了一个选择，所以我们就这么定了。她要了他，生下来后由我来照顾。我们仍有联系而且她喜欢实时了解他的情况，这一切都挺顺利的。“他叹了口气。“这一直很好，直到去年，当时只有我和他，我们发现他对一种蜘蛛有很严重过敏反应。当时他产生了急性过敏反应。我跟你说，这简直要了我的命。”

“噢，我很抱歉。那一定很吓人。”

“是的，在那之后，我就一直很担心，非常，担心任何会伤害到他的东西，尽管我尝试不要去想太多。这就是为什么我会让他养一只狗。我想让他开心而且向自己证明他可以自由地跑来跑去而不是一直待在我身边。”他给了Steve一个自嘲的微笑。“我还没怎么做到，但是你帮了我很多。”

“我很开心我是有用的。”他伸出手握住Tony的轻轻地捏了捏。Tony试图让自己的脸不要这么热。“你有在尝试，而这才是关键，不用对自己过于苛刻。”

“这是不合理的，我知道。然后是那个蜘蛛的事，我们最后发现Peter只是对某一种特别罕见的蜘蛛过敏，而且甚至不是美国本土的。它在我某次越洋出差的时候在我的包上搭了趟顺风车，所以总的来说，只是坏运气罢了。但这让我实在忍不住看到东西就开始担心，你懂的，如果他被绑架了怎么办，或者从松动的栏杆上掉下去，或者被道路清理机吸住？！”他看向Steve，Steve试图让自己不要像看傻子一样看着他。“但这都没有发生。可是他胆子太大了，而且总喜欢冒险，总是在我检查完安全之前就跑这跑那。这..好吧。我很高兴我的大惊小怪没有让他总是紧张兮兮的，但如果他可以一次只待在一个地方的话真的能帮到我很多。”

Steve轻哼了一声“他是个勇敢的小人儿。你做的很好，Tony。”

“谢谢，真的，当我说你帮到我很多的时候，我是认真的。Peter和你在一起的时候让我感觉很安全。我觉得自己终于可以在家里之外的地方放松一次了。

“我很高兴。而且我喜欢和你们在一起，这很棒。”

他不该问的，这是个坏主意，但他忍不住。“是只有你和Dodger吗？”

Steve点点头。“是啊，我可以找到的最好的室友。原本是我和我最好的朋友Bucky，但是他结婚了而且有了孩子，所以现在只有我了。”他耸耸肩。“这不是我曾设想的三十岁的样子，但你能怎么做呢？”

“你在期待一些不同吗？妻子和两个孩子，院子的栅栏？”

Steve点点头，做出一个扭曲的微笑。“差不多吧，但是现在我只想离开我糟糕透顶的公寓。热水器总是坏，所以只有寒冷的夜晚和冷水澡。

Tony龇牙咧嘴地笑了笑，想到了他和Peter温暖又舒适的城市别墅以及配套的步入式浴室。“那听起来很糟糕。你在找其他的公寓吗？”

“付不起。而且，不是所有地方都可以养狗，对吧？”

“对，那一定很糟糕。”

“所以，呃，你有想过给Peter养哪种狗吗？“

他们又聊了一会儿。Steve给了他一些关于当地动物收容所信息，Tony可以带着Peter去。他还告诉了他一些如何选到合适自己的狗的建议。

该走的时候，Steve建议陪他们走回家，顺便消耗Dodger因为狗狗公园的游玩时间被缩短后而残留的精力。Tony同意了，并且暗自开心和Steve待在一起的时间可以更长一点。在Peter累了的时候，Steve甚至提议他来带他。他把他举起来放到自己的肩膀上，让Peter因为自己轻轻地把他颠起来而大笑。Tony本以为自己会同样感到恐惧但实际上并没有。就感觉，有什么...不知怎的，只是因为是Steve这么做，所以即使现在Peter离地有两米高而且疯狂地摇摇晃晃却不让人觉得可怕。

这是一个很危险的想法，Tony尽力去摆脱它，但在回家的路上全程他都忍不住偷看Steve，看到Steve牢牢地稳住Peter，而这一点没有帮助驱走Tony胸口的暖意。Steve太好了，他和Peter相处的很好。Tony喜欢他。

有一分钟他在想该不该约Steve出去，或者去尝试一些除了狗狗公园好伙伴之外的东西。但是Steve对他们友好不等于他对Tony有意思。Steve说过他为慈善机构工作，他可能是那种对所有人都很好的人。

Tony在心里叹了口气，试着去集中注意听Steve在讲什么并且做出合适的回应。上帝，但这个男人实在太辣了。

当他们到达别墅门前的台阶时，Steve把Peter放下来并让他拥抱Dodger和它说再见。Steve看向Tony“那么我想我们公园再见？”

Tony犹豫了一下，说句再见然后让他们离开很简单，但他还没准备好要分离。于是，他发现自己在说，“想来一起吃晚饭吗？”

Steve的挑起眉毛。“不好意思？”

Tony试着不要去脸红。“晚饭。可能又会是一次只有我和Peter的晚饭，但是如果能有多一个人陪伴的话我们会很开心，而且似乎我们这里比你那儿更暖和，至少。”

“噢，我的意思是...是的，我很乐意。我可以先把Dodger送回家再过来。”

“没必要。”Tony摆摆手。“我们也得习惯家里面有一只狗，为什么不从现在开始尝试呢？”

最后Tony得以在自己做饭的时候看到Steve和Peter一起玩乐高，并且在Dodger经过并打翻他们的小建筑的时候哈哈大笑，显然非常享受。而当他们坐下吃晚饭的时候，这感觉温暖又亲密。

“Steve，你知道狗狗有四百多种吗。好多，多到刚好可以放进我的房间，”Peter一边说一边把食物胡乱塞进嘴里，就好像Tony从没给他吃过东西一样。

Steve笑了。“哇哦，那真的是很多狗，哪一种是你最喜欢的？”

Peter想了一下。“以前是哈士奇，因为他们毛茸茸的而且他们会把你拖着到处走就像小狗波图*一样，但是现在我最喜欢的是Dodger。”

“呃，Dodger是混种，所以他是两种狗。动物收容所的人认为他有一半斗牛犬血统一半其他血统，双倍快乐。”

“哇。”Peter敬畏地看着他。“两种狗是怎么混在一起的？”

“呃...”Steve说，看起来像突然面对了行刑队。Tony将他的偷笑掩盖在手下。“他们，呃...”

“我想这个我们可以下次再聊。”Tony自然地打断他们，Steve松了口气。“不如去关心一下你掉了多少食物在地上。”

果然，地上有一小撮慢慢堆高的食物。“噢。”

Steve轻笑。“没关系，我知道谁能搞定这个。”他吹了声短促的口哨然后Dodger蹦起来。Steve指了指地上然后Dodger跑过来，令Peter满意地把地上食物扫荡得一干二净。

Tony哼了一声。“所以这就是为什么人们养狗。”

Steve咧开嘴笑了笑。“这绝对是一个好处。”

当他们吃完晚饭，Tony过去把Peter带上床却收到了阻挠。

“我想听故事。”Peter在Tony把他抱起来时说。

“可以，但我们要先把Steve送回家然后再——”

“不！我想要Steve给我讲故事，”Peter抱怨地说，兴奋地扭来扭去。“他可以读《大红狗克里弗》*，那是关于狗的。”

Tony张嘴想给Steve找个借口让他离开，但令他惊讶的是，Steve急切地表示同意。

“我很高兴这么做，如果可以的话。”Steve说，向Tony确认着。“Bucky的孩子说我有最棒的声音。”

Tony轻哼一声。“如果你是最棒的，那好吧，我几乎不能拒绝。”Steve咧嘴笑了笑，跟着他们做过大厅，在Tony带着那孩子刷牙洗脸并且挣扎地穿上睡衣时浏览一下Peter的书。

接着Tony迎来了十分煎熬的体验，看着这个高大帅气健壮的男人给自己的孩子读睡前故事然后，哇哦，这实在是。Tony以为自己过了那种怦然心动的年龄了，但是显然不是这样的。

当Peter终于睡着了之后——在两个故事之后，因为他真的太擅长用他的狗狗眼了，所以在一番争论后他获得了第二个故事，但是失去了让Dodger睡在他床上的机会——Tony和Steve走回客厅。

“想来点咖啡吗？还是说你要回家了？”Tony满怀希望地问。

”咖啡会很好。”

他们坐在Tony的沙发上，陷进柔软的靠垫中并且手里捧着温暖的马克杯。这太舒服了，坐在一起，Peter睡着了而Dodger在火炉前蜷着。

狗狗发现了他的目光，他慵懒地拍了拍尾巴，把Steve逗笑了。

“他可能觉得自己在天堂。这里比我那儿温暖多了。在暖和的地方他就像一只猫。”

你们可以留下，Tony想，但是在脑子里摇醒自己。这么做实在太荒谬了，简直诡异。他们是朋友，只是朋友，而且他们只认识对方很小一段时间。于是，他设法沉下自己语调压抑自己的冲动。“Well，欢迎你随时来，如果你能过来我们会很开心。”

“谢谢。”Steve说，他轻抿一下飘着热气的马克杯，脸颊看起来热热的。

这真不公平。Tony想，因为这让他考虑了很多事。他开始想找点话说，但是Steve先开口了。

“所以，嗯，明天有个艺术展，有一些我的作品。我想或许你和Peter想过去看看？我本该早点问的但是我不知道你们想不想——”

“当然！我的意思是，”Tony清了清嗓子。“是的，我觉得这很棒。”

“这是户外的，所以对孩子来说不会太安静或太闷，在第三街的公园。”

有一秒钟Tony感到有一点不安，不是说他没带Peter去新地方，他有过，但是这种做法总是会让他心里有点发毛，就好像他中了一个诅咒让他拥有一个特别爱冒险的孩子，一个会把人行道上的路人当作一个暗示，把车子当成他从未见过的朋友，而且总是乐于去接触任何事情和任何他在地上找到的东西的孩子。而且，即使Tony的天才大脑可以不假思索地提前想出这些场景做出预防，即使这都发生在安全的时候，也不能帮助Tony减少他的焦虑。可是，他想去，Steve想让他们去，而且Peter需要去新地方。这其实没有其他的选择，而且老实说，他也不想做其他事。

“太好了。”Steve说，看起来有一点害羞。“我真的希望你们能在那儿。”

Tony觉得自己融化了，而且再继续下去他就要成一滩水了。这个男人太可爱了。他有一丝靠去和Steve抱在一起的冲动，想知道他的手臂是不是像看起来的一样温暖又令人安心。但相反，他只是给了Steve一个微笑然后问了一些关于展览的问题。

他们一直聊到很晚。Steve在承认了他明天必须早起去准备展览后才不情不愿地离开。他用手机给Tony发了关于展览的细节，然后在一个挥手后，拽着非常不情愿离开温暖的Dodger的狗绳，Steve回家了。

在Tony将马克杯放进水槽时他让自己想象一下如果有Steve一直在身边会是怎样。有一个能照顾Peter，确保他安全的人，在公园里遛狗，安逸的晚上一起窝在沙发上，Tony可以捣鼓他的那些技术活儿而Steve可以画他的素描，还有周日的家庭早餐以及一具在Tony床上的温暖的身体和一个可以让他枕着的胸膛。

这是一个美好的梦。

第二天他们出发去展览。他们一打开门便被冷风袭击，所以他们都把自己裹在大衣和围巾里面，Peter还戴了Rhodey送给他的一顶可爱的青蛙小圆帽。

公园里很安静，远不像夏天时那么喧闹。当他们走过一个树木茂盛的区域时，Peter指向很多石头和植物而Tony尽力去回答他的问题，但真的，生物不是他擅长的领域。

事实上他很放松，甚至没有注意到正在向他们袭来的潜伏在小路尽头的危险。

“嘿爸爸，那是什么？”

“什么是什么？”

“那个。”

“那是一个——噢卧槽！”Tony踉跄着躲开，拽着Peter把他往后拖。因为在地上有一条长长的，盘绕着的蛇。它发出“嘶嘶”的警告声，黑色的眼睛紧盯着他们。

“一条蛇！”Peter尖声大喊着往前走，Tony的心都吊起来了。因为无论他的生物是不是很一般，在这么近的距离，他还是能从这条蛇的后背认出这是一条有毒的蛇。

一瞬间Tony只感到恐惧。他的孩子和一条毒蛇离得这么近，他的膝盖因为这种直击心脏的恐惧几乎软了，但和之前汽车事件把他吓得不敢动不同，这次他冲向前将Peter护在身后站到Peter和这条脾气暴躁的爬行动物之间。

“Peter别！”蛇在他把Peter继续向后推的时候张开了嘴，但他们距离实在太紧了即使在他们退后一步后这条蛇还是大张着嘴把头探过来然后一口咬在了Tony牛仔裤和袜子之间裸露的皮肤上。

Tony大叫着向后倒下，在蛇撤离时疼痛加剧。嗷，这可真疼！

“爸爸！”Peter大喊，听起来非常害怕,接着他生气地皱起来眉头。

他捡起一根棍子举起来。“你这条恶毒的老蛇！你咬了我爸爸！”接着靠近那条蛇，明显是想把它吓走。

“Peter，你——”

但在Peter可以接近它之前，一道带着金色毛的闪电咆哮着吠叫着冲到他前面。

“Dodger！”Peter开心的叫。Dodger向那条蛇咆哮着，确保自己挡在Peter和这条蛇之间。他警告地向前咬了几口并且一直吠叫着。

“Tony！”上帝啊，有太多的喊叫声了，Tony想。然后他看到Steve把Peter举起来放到另一边。在他清醒之后，他感到自己被从两只手臂下面拖着离开了危险距离。

他坐起来。Steve又向前，拎住Dodger的项圈将他向后拽。“好孩子，放它走，来。”

又有一些响声，但这次稍微安静了一点，接着一切便静下来。Steve走向他们，仍紧紧拽着Dodger。“你们没事吧？”

“它咬了爸爸！”Peter说，现在他已经不感到兴奋了，声音里透露着难过。

Tony不能集中他的注意力，在他意识到他们已经安全后他很确定这是肾上腺素在作祟。当他注意到Steve在靠近的时候他的直觉告诉他他们会没事的。这是一种让人陶醉的感觉，Tony想一直感受下去。

“让我看看。”Steve温暖的大手放在他的腿上，轻轻地去碰那个伤口，让Tony疼得倒吸了一口气。

“好吧，它真的咬伤你了，但是木纹响尾蛇经常会先咬一口作为警告后嘴里才会真正开始分泌毒液，而且它们对于成年人来说不算太危险。你爸爸会没事的。”他抬头看向Tony。“你还好吗？”

“我想是吧。”他试图让自己站起来，但是他的腿在打颤。“噢。”

“别担心，我抓着你呢。”然后Tony感到自己升到了空中，摇晃着倒在了Steve的怀里，然后被他抱着朝展览的方向走去。Tony感觉自己的脸开始发烫。老天啊。

他看到Peter，牵着Dodger走在他们旁边。他抬头看向Steve。“我们要去哪里啊？”

“我们最好带你去看看医生确保你没事，而且我应该给虫害防控中心打个电话。这些蛇不应该出现在城市的公园里，而且这种时候它们应该在冬眠，这个可怜的家伙可能刚醒来，有点不知所措。”

“可怜的家伙？”Tony生气地说。“它咬了我！”

Steve轻哼了一声，但是从他的表情可以看出他仍然有点担心，这让Tony的心里暖暖的。或许这是毒液在作祟，谁说得清呢。“我保证它很抱歉。”Steve清了下嗓子。“顺便一提你真的很勇敢。”

Tony摇摇头。“这根本不值一提。”

“这是你最害怕的事，任何会伤害到Peter的事，你在确保他的安全，这很勇敢。”他又清了下嗓子。“而且我现在觉得之前自己简直是犯蠢才会觉得你是在过度担心。

Tony笑了。“奇怪的是，这让我感觉好多了。就好像我的焦虑终于被证实了，面对它让我觉得我也可以解决其他的意外了。而且看到Peter，准备好冲过去，那孩子可以搞定任何事。我确定我现在是因为肾上腺素在说蠢话，但是我感到挺放松的。

Steve看起来很开心。“是的，绝对是因为肾上腺素。”

“既然我们可以把刚才所有的经历都怪在它身上，那我就要把接下来的话说出来了。”他抬头看向Steve，因为他被Steve抱在胸前，这让Steve的脸看起来是如此的近。“你愿意和我吃一次晚餐吗？我是指浪漫的那种。”

Steve看起来有点不知所措，让Tony有一瞬间以为他做了件错事，但是他笑了。“我很乐意。”

“完美。”Tony吐了口气，他的笑容扩大。“我的意思是，我都已经领先这么多了，为什么在这个时候放弃呢？”于是他探向前将自己的嘴唇压向Steve的。

至少有那么一分钟一切都是完美的。

直到——

“噫，爸爸，你们在亲亲。”

他叹了口气，好吧。这就是为什么爱情小说里面从来没有孩子。

Steve笑着分开他们。Tony挑起一根眉毛看向Peter。“说真的，在我为你做了这么多事后，你就不能给我一点私人时间吗？”

“那好恶心。”

Steve靠近在他耳边轻声说。“没关系，我们可以改天继续。”

“或许在晚餐的时候？”

“听起来很棒。见鬼，被你抢先一步，我本来都计划好了，要在展览上给你看我画的你的素描。”

“喔，”Tony说，感觉有点被快乐冲昏了头脑。“或许，在检查完我的腿之后我们也可以做这件事。”

“乐意至极。”

END.

*《小狗波图》是1995年西蒙·威尔斯 执导的美国动画片

*《大红狗克里弗》是美国畅销的儿童教育图画书。

作者End Notes:显然Peter最后得到的狗是Dodger。


End file.
